PAW Patrol in Enchancia
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Co-written by Professor Cameron Will. When the PAW Patrol arrives in Enchancia, they end up having an unforgettable adventure.
1. Hugo's plan

Ten-year-old Prince Hugo approached King Roland II, Queen Miranda, 11-year-old Prince James, and 11-year-old Princess Amber, and bowed.

"Your majesties, in light of this new of 'practice marriages', I wish to ask you for your permission to ask Sofia-"

King Roland holds up his hand.

"Prince Hugo. We were all wondering when you would ask us for permission for this and we all give you permission to ask Sofia." Queen Miranda said.

"Have you got a plan?" James asked his friend.

"As a matter of fact, James, I do." Hugo said and he told his hopeful family-to-be.

Meanwhile a big 18-wheeled truck parked outside a park and a 10-year-old boy with spiky brown hair and six dogs disembarked.

"So this is Enchancia?" the grey pup named Rocky said.

"I see a castle. I would love to meet the princess and see her lovely dresses!" the brown cockapoo named Skye said while doing a backflip.

Just then the royal carriage approached and a brunette 10-year-old princess wearing a purple dress with a pink necklace around her neck stepped out followed by a gray rabbit.

"Who's that, Ryder?" the chocolate lab named Zuma asked the boy wearing a red vest, white top, blue jeans and red shoes.

"I have no idea, Zuma. Let's go introduce ourselves," Ryder said.

They go over to the princess.

"Bow, pups," Ryder ordered, and they all bowed.

"Hello, there. I'm Sofia. What's your name?" Sofia asked.

"I'm Ryder, and these are my pups Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Chase (a German shepherd), Marshal (Dalmatian) and Rubble (English Bulldog). We're a rescue team called the PAW Patrol," Ryder said.

"I love your dress," Skye said.

"Thank you, Skye," Sofia said.

"Hey, Sofia. Are we meeting Hugo, or are we wasting what should be a very good lunch?" the rabbit said.

"I'm coming, Clover," Sofia said.

The Patrol gasped

"You can understand your rabbit?" Rubble asked.

"It's because of my magical amulet: The Amulet of Avalor. Why don't you all go up to the castle and say I sent you? I'm always making new friends. I have to go now. Bye."

And with Sofia left, leaving the PAW Patrol dumbfounded.

"Is it me, or is there something really strange about all this?" Marshall asked.

"So it exists. The Amulet of Avalor actually exists!" Ryder said, shocking the pups.

"Ryder sir. How do you know about that amulet?" Chase asked.

 **How does Ryder know about the Amulet of Avalor? What is Hugo up to?**


	2. Ryder's secret hobby

In the PAW Patroller, Ryder took a book out of a rucksack he had taken with him.

"Since I can remember, I've always been interested in magic, but one night I came across a chapter about the Amulet of Avalor. And when I say 'magic', I don't mean like magic tricks at parties. I mean actual magic like talking to animals," Ryder said.

"So you mean like magic powers?" Rubble asked.

"That's right, Rubble. I have no idea how I got interested in magic; it just happened. There's also a rule involved," Ryder confirmed.

"What's the rule, Ryder?" Skye asked.

Ryder opened the book to a bookmarked page and read to the pups, _"With each deed performed for better or worse, a power's granted, a blessing or a curse."_

The pups were shocked.

"Ryder, do you think that's the reason as to why we talk?" Rocky asked.

"Rocky, all pups and dogs speak," Chase said to his friend by demonstrating with a bark.

"I know that, Chase, but I mean, could the reason we actually talk could actually be because of magic powers?" Rocky said.

"I don't think we'll ever find out why you pups actually talk, but it's a good thing you can, because you can tell me if you have a problem," Ryder said.

The pups playfully tackled Ryder to the floor and started licking him.

"What say we go to the castle as invited by Princess Sofia?" Ryder suggested after laughing while the pups licked him.

The pups howled in delight and they set off on foot to Enchancia Castle.


	3. Hugo's surprise

Sofia met Hugo at the park and noticed he was wearing a brand new dark blue suit, similar to the one Miss Flora had given him for their ice dancing recital.

They kissed each other hello while Clover started sniffing, hoping to find the food.

"Looks like a certain someone's rabbit is hungry," Hugo teased his girlfriend, who nudged him in the ribs, but he was too busy laughing to even care.

"Any more cheek out of you, Prince Hugo, and you'll find yourself wearing the salad," Sofia smirked.

They both laughed and headed to a red picnic blanket with a brown basket full of food and sat on their knees.

Sofia and Hugo had been dating two weeks before telling their families.

Hugo was closely watching Sofia's Amulet, and she noticed. "Hugo, it was a one-time thing. The Amulet won't malfunction again," Sofia comforted him.

Hugo remembered the incident all too well: they had just won what is now called 'The Battle of Royal Prep' (Sofia, Hugo, Amber, James and their friends go to school there and it run by three fairies. A red fairy named Miss Flora, a green fairy named Miss Fauna, and a blue fairy named Miss Merryweather) after it was attacked by the yellow fairy Miss Nettle, and Sofia's Amulet malfunctioned, nearly costing her her own life.

Hugo stopped daydreaming about the time he nearly lost Sofia and focused on the present. He took out a box. "Sofia, I would anything to keep you safe. In the past, I was mean and horrible, but you helped me and everyone else see the goodness inside of me. I love you with all my heart and I won't let anything get between that: including a malfunctioning amulet and a very nosey rabbit."

Clover stopped eating to see what was going on.

Hugo opened the box, showing a ring with the sun reflecting so brightly on the diamond that it nearly blinded both Sofia and Clover.  
"Princess Sofia, will you do me the honor of being my 'practice wife' until we are old enough for the real thing?" Hugo asked.

Sofia and Clover couldn't believe it: Hugo was 'practice proposing'!

Sofia's reaction was the biggest surprise of all. "No."

Hugo looked disappointed.

"I would LOVE too!" Sofia said happily, and Hugo knew that she had been playing with him when she said 'no'.

Hugo slipped the ring on Sofia's finger, and Clover spread word to Sofia's animal friends.

"Let's hope Cedric can pull of the fireworks without messing up," Hugo said.

Sofia giggled. "Sure he messes up, but he means well."

They headed back to the castle (with Sofia telling Hugo about the PAW Patrol on the way) to spread the good news


	4. Requesting the PAW Patrol's help

Hugo and Sofia met King Roland II, Queen Miranda, Prince James, Princess Amber, the steward Baileywick, the royal sorcerer Cedric, his raven Wormwood and Cedric's second apprentice (as Sofia was his first) the family's adopted alien experiment Leroy.

Sofia told them the news ,and they were ecstatic. As she watched Amber leave to get something, Sofia rushed into her room with Hugo (closing the doors behind them) and then called quietly in case Amber heard them, "Cosmo. Wanda. Poof."

Three goldfish swimming in a bowl beside Sofia's bed magically turn into three fairies. These were Sofia's fairy-godparents and fairy godbrother.

Cosmo has green hair and wore a white long sleeve shirt with a black tie with matching trousers and shoes and is Wanda's husband and Poof's father.

Wanda has pink hair and wore a yellow t-shirt and also wore black trousers and black shoes and is Cosmo's wife and Poof's mother.

Poof is shaped like a beach-ball and wore purple baby clothes and is the only son of Cosmo and Wanda. Poof had been born after the unfortunate events of 'Amber's Magical Mistake'.

"What's wrong, Sofia?" Wanda asked her goddaughter.

"Nothing!" Sofia smiled, "I just want to show you this!" she showed them her ring and they were happy for her. Suddenly, they heard someone knock at the door.

"Sofia. It's me," Amber said.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof quickly turned back into goldfish and Hugo opened the door.

"Sofia, there is a boy with six pups in throne room, and they claim to have been invited by you," Amber told her.

Back in the throne room Sofia introduced everyone to the PAW Patrol.

"I love your castle, your majesties!" Skye said.

"Did the cockapoo just talk?" Amber asked.

"Sofia, I've been thinking and I have an idea for your - woah!" Leroy said as he slipped because he came running into the throne room and crashed into Marshall, who crashed into James.

"Sorry about that, James." Leroy said.

James just laughed. "That was so funny, Leroy."

Sofia smiled and introduced her family to Ryder and the pups.

"So Leroy is actually an alien experiment?" Chase asked.

"A _good_ alien experiment," Leroy corrected.

"We're a rescue team. If you need help with things like organizing a wedding, chasing runaway cows, or foiling the plans of a rude mayor of another town, we're the team for you," Rubble said.

Just then Sofia got an idea, gathered her family and they whispered and then broke apart.

"Ryder, could you help us organize a wedding? Leroy will explain everything, and seeing as he deserves it, include his idea as well. Right, your majesty?" Cedric asked Roland who nodded.

"Not to worry, King Roland. The PAW Patrol will help. No job is too big. No Pup is too small!" He pulled out a device called a Pup Pad, and explained what it did. "PAW Patrol... to the PAW Patroller!" Ryder said as the pup's Pup Tags flashed.

"RYDER NEEDS US!" They said at once.

The entire PAW Patrol, Sofia, Hugo and Leroy (after convincing Roland to let Sofia and Hugo (who will soon be his 'practice son-in-law') go with the PAW Patrol) head to the PAW Patroller where Marshal slips on a banana skin and then crashes into Leroy (again!).

"Sorry. Hey, you're like a red teddy bear." Marshal said.

Leroy covered his ears. He did not like being compared to teddy bear.

The Pups change into their gear (firefighter, construction, water, police, recycling and aviation). They lined up in that order.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase said.


	5. The Plan

When the pups were assembled, Ryder said, "Thanks for coming fast, pups. We've been asked to help organize a royal 'practice wedding,' which means that this 'marriage' is a like a real marriage, but only for practice until the correct age. So I'll need... Chase. We're going to need you to use you cones and megaphone to direct the wedding traffic."

The pups laughed at the idea of 'wedding traffic'.

"Chase is on the case!" Chase said.

"Skye, we're going to need you and your wings to hang balloons," Ryder said.

"This puppy's gotta fly!" Skye cheered, doing a backflip.

"Rubble, we're going to need you to use your crane to hang decorations, and Rocky, we'll need your tool-arm," Ryder continued.

"Rubble on the Double!" Rubble declared.

"Green means go!" Rocky cheered next to him.

"Marshall, we're going to need your ladder," Ryder continued.

Marshall jumped up. "I'm fired up."

"Alright. PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder cheered.

Ryder got on his ATV while Chase got his police car, Rocky his recycling truck, Rubble his crane and Marshall his fire engine.

Over the next few hours, Sofia, Hugo, Leroy and the PAW Patrol decorated the back garden for the upcoming 'practice wedding'.

Later, Sofia was with Amber, Miranda, Lucinda the good little witch, and two girls from the village: her best friends nine-year-old Ruby and nine-year-old Jade, trying on dresses.

Sofia tried on a white dress that was exactly like her purple dress with a tiara that she got from Princess Elena last month as a 10th birthday present: rainbow colored with a heart that had a picture of Sofia and her family (the picture had been updated when Hugo and Leroy started being part of the family) in the middle with a wand touching it.

Sofia showed her friends and family how she looked.

Miranda starts sniffing with tears of happiness. Next to her, Lucinda, Ruby and Jade wiped their eyes with tissues, and Amber dabbed at a tear with a handkerchief.

Sofia also had her Amulet on, as she had promised Roland to never take it off.

Everything was perfect… but for one tiny detail: a certain hamster with an army of E.L.'s (Evil Leroy's).

"So, Princess Sofia getting married. Well, I've got to sneak in and ruin everything for her. You lot wait for my signal and then attack. She'll never know what hit her!" Dr. Hamsterville said.

Dr. Hamsterville had first met Sofia when he tried to capture an experiment called Acid, but Sofia defeated him, and then again when he attacked Enchancia Castle after Amber discovered Cosmo and Wanda (the memory of the discovery had since been wiped) but this time, he was determined to be victorious.

 **Next chapter: the big day has arrived in Enchancia and it is an exciting day for everyone but what they don't know is that Hamsterville has managed to infiltrate the celebrations.**


	6. The big day arrives

The next morning Sofia was awakened by Amber, who was wearing a long yellow sleeveless dress. "Wake up Sofia. Today's the big day."

Sofia got up, washed, put on her gown, and allowed Miranda to do her hair.

At the altar, Ryder wore a white long-sleeved shirt with black trousers and matching shoes while the pups wore black bow-ties and black top hats.

Hugo was wearing the suit he had 'practice proposed' to Sofia in.

James wore a brown suit while Roland wore a red top with medals pinned to it and his crown while Miranda wore a turquoise dress.

Ruby wore a pink dress, Jade wore a green dress and Lucinda wore a purple dress.

Sofia walked down with Amber to Hugo and Leroy (who is marrying Sofia and Hugo) began.

Throughout the ceremony there were tears of happiness, then came the vows followed by the 'I do's'.

Meanwhile Dr. Hamsterville was hiding in a green box and the Evil Leroys were hiding in the trees waiting for the signal, which is the 'you may kiss the bride' which came.

Just as everyone was about to leave to go inside for the reception, the Evil Leroys attacked.

It was absolute chaos as people were screaming for cover.

"Evil Leroys. Something tells me that a certain gerbil is behind this!" Sofia said.

"I'm not gerbil-like, I'm hamster-like!" Dr. Hamsterville said.

 **To be continued...**


	7. An uninvited guest

Dr. Hamsterville cackled as the Evil Leroys continued attacking while Sofia's family tried to get everyone inside. Sofia had disappeared with Leroy, Hugo and Cedric to come up with a plan.

In Cedric's workshop, Sofia was crying. Unfortunately, they weren't tears of happiness; she was miserable. "Mr. Cedric, what are we going to do? My wedding day is in chaos because of Hamsterville."

Hugo hugged her as she cried.

"Leroy, is there a way to shut them down?" Cedric asked.

Leroy thought for minute, and then nodded. "Yes. If you sing 'Aloha Ole', it will shut them down…but there's one problem: It will shut me down as well."

"I might be able to help you with that," Cedric said as he rummaged through some drawers and took out a pair of earmuffs. "When the music starts, put these on and you'll be fine because you won't hear it."

"But the rest will hear it," Hugo said.

Back at the altar, the royal family was trying to hold the Evil Leroys off.

"I don't remember inviting Hamsterville," Roland said.

At the same time, the PAW Patrol got their gear on and were using water, nets and tennis balls.

"Ryder, PAW Patrol. We need you to sing a song for us!" Sofia said as she, Hugo, Cedric and Leroy returned.

The PAW Patrol quickly built a stage, and then it was time to fight back.


	8. A wedding battle

"So, Sofia. What's the plan?" James asked.

Sofia told them about how the Evil Leroys would shut down upon hearing 'Aloha Ole' and they can keep Leroy safe.

"It's time." Sofia said.

Marshal sang 'Aloha Ole' and Leroy wore the earmuffs.

Everyone: "Aloha Ole. Aloha Ole. Until we meet again. Until we meet again. Until we meet again."

The Evil Leroys shut down, causing Hamsterville to be outraged. "You haven't seen the last of me. I'll be back. And when I return, I will have my revenge!"

Hamsterville tried to run, but Chase was too quick. "Woof. Net."

Hamsterville got caught in Chase's net, and guards appeared to take the hamster to the castle dungeon.

"How do you always win?!" Hamsterville asked Sofia as he passed her on his way to the dungeon.

"Because I have the power of true love, and nothing can defeat that," Sofia said.

Just then a tanned princess with wavy black hair and wearing a sparkly red dress with matching shoes. "Hello Sofia," the princess smiled.

"Elena," Sofia hugged the Crown Princess of the kingdom of Avalor. She introduced the people and pups at her side. "Princess Elena, this Hugo, Leroy and our new friends, the PAW Patrol."

After introductions were over, Elena spoke in some kind of weird language causing the Amulet of Avalor to glow and then scenes from Sofia's past appear shocking everyone at how she has come since she first came to the castle (Elena obviously knew about Cosmo, Wanda and Poof somehow (maybe she entrusted Cedric to make the fairies) as there are no scenes containing Sofia's fairy godparents and fairy godbrother).

"Sofia, it is time," Elena said.

 **To be continued.**

Chapter 9 will be a song chapter


	9. Sofia's transformation

"Time for what?" Sofia asked.

"You've done many things. You have proven that you are ready," Elena said.

"Ready for what?" Amber asked.

Elena began to sing: "You've come such a long long way. And I have watched you from that very first day. To see how you might grow. To see what you might do. To see what you've been through and all the ways you've made me proud of you. It's time now for a new change to come. You've grown up and your new life has begun. To go where you will go. To see what you will see. To find what you will be, for it is time for you to fulfil your destiny."

Elena raises her Scepter of Light (a golden rod with a glass ball attached to the top) and it made the Amulet glow even more and lifted Sofia off the ground and a bright white light enveloped her.

The light disappeared a few moments later, and Sofia was lying on the ground.

"Sofia?" Miranda asked, quite worried.

Sofia sat up, and everyone saw that she was wearing a brand-new dress: very dark purple with a pink heart stitched into the middle.

"Wow Sofia. You look just like how the Queen of Love should, but you're a princess," Amber said.

"Not anymore. She is now Queen Sofia the First: the Queen of Love." Elena said appearing behind Sofia.

Everyone gasped.

 **Chapter 9 will be the official birth of Sofia's new title and Chapter 10 will be the reception and then the PAW Patrol go back home in Chapter 11 which ends this part of the crossover until 'The Princess Lilo Adventures'**


	10. A new royal debut

Back in Enchancia Castle, everyone gathered in the ballroom, King Roland asked everyone for their attention, and then introduced Elena, who made a speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we celebrate not only celebrate the love that Sofia and Hugo have for each other, but also the new role Sofia will take on, not only Enchancia and Avalor, but all of the other kingdoms. So may I introduce to you for the very first time: Queen Sofia the First: The Queen of Love."

Sofia appeared at the top of a flight of stairs, descended, and stopped in front of a waiting Prince Hugo, who bowed and offered her his hand. They took to the dance floor to dance the first waltz as 'practice husband and wife'.

"She's all grown up." Miranda said smiling.

Amber sniffed.

"Amber? Are you crying?" James asked his sister.

"Okay, I admit it. I'm not made of stone!" Amber cried.

It was a happy occasion for everyone.

"Good work today, pups," Ryder said to the pups.

He gave the pups some pup treats.

 **Chapter 11 will be the final chapter in the story**


	11. Goodbye Paw Patrol

The next day, the PAW Patrol started to pack their things, because it was time to return to Adventure Bay.

"Thank you for everything, Ryder," Roland said, shaking Ryder's hand.

"Whenever you have a problem, just yelp for help," Ryder said.

The family waved goodbye as the PAW Patroller rolled away into the horizon.

"Sofia, I have a task for you. I have a feeling that there will be a new princess coming," Elena said from where she was standing next to Sofia, "I want you to take her under your wing and teach her everything you know. Now, I'm afraid I have to leave. See you soon Sofia."

The family all hugged, knowing that no matter what, they'll pull through any mess together.

Meanwhile in the headquarters of the G.A.F. (Galactic Alliance Federation), a green alien wearing a black dress had just finished reading something, then opened a drawer and took out a purple box and opened it, revealing a necklace with a yellow and blue swirled gemstone. She then took out a red space suit with four holes out of a cupboard.

"They are ready," The alien said.

The End


	12. Upcoming fanfics

1) Hawaiian Mystery Cure

2) The Princess Lilo Adventures ( chapters 1 & 2 (2 parter), 3 and 4 and 5 (2 parter).)

3) Queen Sofia the First: The Movie trailer

4) Queen Sofia the First: The Movie


	13. Disclaimer

I don't own Sofia the First, Fairly Oddparents, Lilo and Stitch and PAW Patrol.

PAW Patrol and Fairly Oddparents belong to Nick Toons.

Sofia the First and Lilo and Stitch belong to Disney.

Huge thank you to jolly roger brat. Couldn't have got this far without their help.


End file.
